Dragonriders of Alagesia? Or of Pern?
by DragonRide in Alagaesia
Summary: Saphira has a dream that shes somewhere that is full of green, blue, brown, bronze, and gold dragons. And alien doom. She wants to go, and then.. You'll have to read to find out, better than I make it sound, rated T because I may throw in a mating flight.
1. Prologue

Me: Ok, let's try this out...

Cenderth: What's that? Are you going to try to-clean your room?- Be funny?- Be ni-

Me: Hey now; let's not be hasty...

Cenderth: ...

Me: What's up? What's wrong?

Cenderth: It's just that... Where'd that little lizard Flinerta go?

Me: Well... Technically her names Flinierta... But she's changed it to that around us... Her den's queen had a clutch... But that's another fic. Here we go, haven't done_ this_ before!

**Disclaimer: I do**_**NOT**_**nor will I EVER own the Dragonriders of Pern or Eragon series... It's sad really.**

Chapter 1

We are _where_?!?

Saphira POV

She had had the best dream. She was soaring in the air with many and many of her kin. They also had their partners-of-mind-and-heart riding them. She snaked her head around and looked toward Eragon, feeling lighter seeing his happiness. She looked closer at her near kin, she only saw the same colors, greens, blues, browns, bronze, and luminous gold of all different sizes and hatching years. She bugled with glee, but then noticed that all the dragons, hatchling to many seasons, except the golden ones, turned their heads to that of their partners, opened their great maws, and waited for their partners to pile these many strange rocks into their maws. After a few stressful moments, a great bronze opened his mouth, and spewed a great bust of fire.

I watched as the rest of the dragons open their mouths and spew the fire. I watched as they turned to a pulsing red spot. I turned with them and saw, to my horror, a line of silvery lines. Just as I spotted them the impulse was clear, destroy it before it destroys us. She had just opened her maw to let loose her own flame, when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 1 FOR REAL

Me: OK, the REAL chapter 1

Cenderth: Hmm… I miss Flinerta.

Me: Well You're a DRAGON! Go _between_.

Cenderth: Oh yeah…. OK, bye!-_betweens_-

Me: _**HEY**_! I meant _AFTER_ the disclaimer! Anyway, the fic must go on!

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Paolini, Anne McCaffrey, or Todd McCaffrey- If I was… Well… this fic would cease to exist- sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **FOR REAL**

Sapphira POV

She woke with a start, Her partner-of-heart Eragon was troubled. She poked her head through the opening of his cloth-and-stick shelter to see what was wrong. Eragon and his pointy-eared head was in his hands. _Eragon? _She asked him, her concern evident. _Are you well? _She couldn't tell what was bothering him, he'd put half-hearted shields over his feelings. She crammed more of herself through the tiny-human-height-opening, so she could see him with one eye. _Eragon, if you do not tell me what is wrong, I will lick you from your toes to your head until you do! _She put as many serious thoughts as she could into it.

That got his head up. He sighed, "Dreams, Sapphira. Dreams are troubling me."

_Little One, _she told him, relieved that it wasn't problems with Arya- that was one thing Eragon had to work out for himself. _You can tell me of your dreams. _She settled onto the ground, keeping eye-contact. _I am ready, you may begin. Eragon, let it all out._

He looked truly sad, he needs to talk to me. "The dreams, they seem so real, Sapphira. I feel like I'm really flying with you, but somewhere I know I'm dreaming. I see Arya on the ground, waving us on, cheering for us to return to her. We suddenly were in a black void, it had no light, sound, or warmth. Sapphira, I couldn't even feel your scales under myself!" I knew why he was troubled, it may have just been our mental link, but I felt fear as well. I said nothing, letting him continue. "We exited over a grove of trees nowhere I've ever seen before. Then, it fell." I had an idea of what he was speaking of, but kept quiet. "They were threads of silver all around, when tons, and tons, of dragons came out of nowhere! They were only green, blue, bronze, gold, and brown, but the were amazing! Every color, but the golds, started chewing something, then a large golden one bugled to a bronze. The large bronze one started spewing flames. Once it started, all the others did, except the golds. It was amazing, but once you opened your mouth to breathe fire, the dream ended." She was stunned, that was almost her _same_ dream. She knew he wanted her comfort, but all she could say was, _Oh, Little One! _She noticed that sometime during his telling, he sat down by the hollow at the base of her neck. She coiled her neck so he could lean on her head. They stayed like that for what could've been hours, but was probably no more than a few minutes, just basking in the others company- letting their emotions speak for them. They were so connected, that Sapphira didn't know if it was Eragon or herself, but they both liked the idea of going for a flight.

Eragon had just put the irritating-but-necessary saddle onto her back- the one built for comfort, when Arya walked over. "Greetings Eragon Shadeslayer, greetings Sapphira Bjartskular."

"Greetings Arya Shadeslayer," Eragon said after a slight nudge from my wing. _Greetings Arya Shadeslayer_, I said, then told Eragon, _I have room for one more in my saddle, invite her if you wish to. _I turned my attention back to Arya, _What brings you here, Arya? We were about to go for a short flight. _I nudged Eragon with my wing again.

"Arya," Eragon finally said to her. "If you'd like, Sapphira and I have agreed it would be pleasant if you'd join us for this flight." Arya thought it over for a minute or so, when she finally agreed. I stuck out my leg, we might as well get into the air, I was ready to return to the domain in the air. On an impulse I told Eragon, Go, get Glaedr's Eldunari, I think he should be in the air once more. Eragon looked confused, but complied. When he returned, I watched him put Glaedr's existence into the saddle bag, making sure it was secured. He climbed up, and we were in the air. After we had been flying for a while, I told him my idea. He couldn't believe it! It was risky! And many other things like that… But when I showed him my side of the argument, he finally complied. Tell Arya to hold on tight, and to not let go. I thought about the place from Eragon's and my own dream. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by blackness. I couldn't feel Eragon or Arya, but before we could fully panic, We had flown into an area I had only seen in my dream. I was so excited, when it hit me, the wave of fatigue rolled upon me, I could barely glide. I somehow managed to land in one piece on the bone-crush-ground, when I became unconscious.

* * *

Me: Soo… Sorry it's been so since I've updated, but life goes on… I may go in and change how it goes, but this is how it is for now. Please Spread the word of my existence to your friends, and I like reviews. You don't have to either, but they are appreciated… Soo…

**R&R?**


	3. At least something became known

Me: Well, I haven't uploaded in forever!

Cen: I wonder why . -looks at dA-

Me: Don't go there.

Flin: … Disclaimer time!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing, Anne McCaffrey owns the Dragons of Pern, and Christopher Paolini owns the Inheritance Cycle.**

- Random Dragonrider POV

The 'great blue dragon' in the field was news that swiftly made it to Benden Weyr, the people of the hold, it seemed to the riders, had exaggerated the size of a mere blue…

That is, until they saw him. He was easily the size of a large bronze or a small queen. How would they get him to a weyr, or even find what wing he flies in? Well, they should at least see if his rider is conscious.

The dragonrider talks to his brown, Hryllth, "_Circle and land by the blue, would you, please?_" He asked his partner of heart and mind. '_Of Course._' Hryllth said and signaled the other dragon, a small green, to land beside him. They land and they all look at the giant blue, dragon and rider alike, perplexed as to how they'd get him in the air.

"Bryn!" He calls to the green's rider as he slides off Hryllth's neck.

Bryn climbs down her green and walks over, "Yes, Kyndryt?" she asked, taking off her wherhide gloves.

"What do you think? How are we supposed to get him in the air?" He asks as the walk closer to the blue dragon.

"I don't know, Kyn! What about his rider? What is they Timed it? There are too many questions and not enough answers!" Bryn exclaims, raising questions Kyndryt hadn't thought of.

"Well… If they did time it, then that would explain this blue's size… But why this time? We're in the middle of a Pass! Shards, this makes no sense!" Kyndryt shakes his head, heartily confused.

They stop at the base of the dragon's neck, noticing the two riders at the base of the dragon's neck. The green rider and the brown rider pulled the blue's riders off its massive form and brought them between the hulking forms of the green and brown dragons, though they were dwarfed by the blue. Traveling back up to the blue, they take the bags off, moving it to where the two companions now lay.

After this, Bryn looks at the brown rider, "I must get back to the Weyr, the Weyr Leaders will need to know about him and Ramoth and Mnementh be able to lift him." She climbs back on the green and flies a short way before popping _between_.

- Dragons POV

Hryllth looked at the giant blue one, trying to converse. '_Hello, are you well?_' He asked, his mental connection reaching out to the blue.

Saphira felt an alien mind trying to contact her own. _Eragon?_ She asked out, sending her mental voice to the people nearby. She groggily lifted her head and snaked it around to look at the base of her neck, her eyes widening and her head jolting upward. '_Eragon? Arya? Eragon, where are you?_' She asked, unable to feel his presence in her mind. She whipped her head and looked from the shocked brown dragon and his rider- just as shocked by the female voice in a _blue_ dragon. '_Where is Eragon? Where is Arya? Where is my partner of life and heart?_'She roared, exhausted and only wanting Eragon and Arya safe.

Hryllth seemed to whither slightly, '_Your rider is safe_,' he said to her, lifting a wing to expose Eragon, Arya and their items, '_we kept them safe… I am brown Hryllth, and you are?_' He backed away from the two unconscious as Saphira climbed shakily to her feet and limped over, laying down and covering the two with her wings and curling around them protectively.

'I _am Saphira Bjartskular- a pleasure to meet you Hryllth._' She said, looking down at his rider, sending her thoughts to him, she asked, '_and who are you, little one?_' she turned back to Hryllth, '_Tell me, Hryllth, when did you meet him?_' for a human, even being 23, Kyndryt looked 16.

'_Since I hatched, nearly five turns ago; he is Mine._' Hryllth said smugly, holding his head up and proudly coiled around his rider. He looked at the blue, '_How long have you had Yours, Saphirath?_' he asked.

'_My name is Saphira, not Saphirath…_' she said, confused as to why he added the –th to her name. '_And I have had Eragon since my hatch day…_' she tilted her head, confused. By all means he should be far larger than she, being around five, and still growing. '_Why are you so small? I have not met many dragons, but by what Brom has told Eragon and me, you should at least be my size_.' She shifted uneasily on the ground beneath her, why had they stopped growing at so small a size?

Hryllth tilted his head confused, '_Are you from the future? Are browns like me larger then you in the future? And female blues?_' he asked, excited.

'_Future? How is that possible?_' she looked around, now that she was gaining consciousness, she realized she didn't know where they were. '_Is this Alagaesia?_'

'_Alagaesia? Where is that? Surely it is not on Pern._' He said looking at the female with open curiosity.

'_Alagaesia is where I am from… There were thousands of dragons until Galbatorix had them slaughtered. Now there is only Myself, Thorn who will never be free, and Shruikan, the dragon Galbatorix forced to be his own after his first perished… And now, because of that man, I am the last female dragon with only two other males and a male who is not yet hatched- the dragons of Alagaesia are doomed..._' she said, her head drooping- all the while feeling for Eragon's mental connection. '_And why would there not be female blue dragons? I am a female and blue dragon, Glaedr was male and gold, Thorn is red and male, and Shruikan is black and male. What is color to matter with gender?_' she asked, confused.

Hryllth answered her question, '_Well, that's strange… Here on Pern, greens are females, blues are male, browns are male, bronzes are male, and the golden queens are well, female._' He said, tilting his head up, he mentioned, '_Anyways, little green Xith should be back, soon. She and Hers went to alert the Weyr that you were… Well, big._' And out of nowhere, a green dragon appeared and trumpeted- a few bronze dragons and a few golden queens following soon after. Hryllth lowered his head respectfully and whispered mentally to Saphira, '_This is big… All of Benden's queens came…_'

Saphira drew herself up to her full height, easily the same size as the largest of the gathered queens. '_Very well, I am ready to answer questions that I can. I will, however, wait for Eragon to wake._' And with that, she turned to the gold queens and waited for Eragon to regain consciousness.

Me: So, whatcha think?

Cen: It's… OK I guess.

Flin: *nods**

Me: … I'm still mad at you two for going off.

Cen: Funny story, see-

Hey, Review please and get me out of this, please!


End file.
